


Avatars are Awesome!

by mariko_azrael (gingayellow)



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/mariko_azrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Fusion with Avatar: the Last Airbender. Gentaro is the Avatar, and Kengo is Kengo. This takes place post-Korra for obvious reasons, but no real spoilers apply here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatars are Awesome!

"I'm sorry, but you can't come in right now, Avatar Gentaro is busy--"

"Yes, well, now he's busier," Kengo snarled, snaking around the White Lotus guard. He'd heard them gossiping over the radio, more than once. Hushed whispers that the Avatar associated with a lowly inventor because he felt sorry for him. There was no reason for feigning politeness.

And quite frankly, he thought as he stormed down the corridor, what they thought didn't matter. Because right now, a certain moron seemed to think that maintaining balance involved getting himself killed...

Gentaro was lying on his back, shooting the occasional falling leaf with tiny bursts of fire. "Kengo!" He hopped to his feet with a grace/vitality that Kengo never quite understood how anyone could possess, grinning like the fool he was. "You're here, great! I was so bored!"

"But you told your guards that you were busy."

"Yes, well..." Gentaro winked, wrapping an arm around Kengo's shoulders. "Sometimes I tell them that I'm busy, when they want me to sign stuff and talk to politicians. I'm not **that** bored, ya know?"

Kengo stared at Gentaro for a very long moment.

Then he stomped on Gentaro's foot.

"What did I do now?!" Gentaro yowled, hopping around the porch.

Kengo huffed, finding a chair. He would probably need a nap after this 'adventure,' but oh well. "You're planning to meet Earth King Ryusei. Someone's whose called you the enemy of his people, more than once."

"Well, yeah," Gentaro said as he hopped towards Kengo. "If I talk to him, he'll understand that I don't wanna kill him or anything, I just want him to treat the poorer people in his kingdom better."

"Gentaro, he's been ordering more and more troops to his castle every day. He's obviously planning to arrest and execute you."

"Oh, really?" Gentaro seemed to have recovered, since he was standing still (for once). "Did he tell you that?"

"Of course not, but anyone with a brain can conclude that--"

"That King Ryusei is still anxious after his father was assassinated in the rebellion." Gentaro waved a hand, laughing, but his eyes were dark. "He's not bad, just letting his pain get the best of him. Which is why it's important that I speak with him."

"Yes, but--"

Gentaro pursed his lips, and sent a gust of air just strong enough to tousle Kengo's hair-- which was still enough to get him to be quiet. "Kengo. It's sweet that you worry, but my decision is final." He smiled. "I'll be fine. If the Ohsugi Reform School for Incorrigible Fire Nation Boys couldn't kill me, nothing can."

"Fine," Kengo conceded crankily, folding his arms across his chest. "But I'm going with you."

The smile fell. "But you've been so sick lately--"

"And I'm going with you. Use your water healing trick on me if things get bad." Maybe the Avatar needed to be hopeful. To believe in even the worst people. But Kengo could afford to be as mistrustful as he pleased, and he wasn't going to leave Gentaro with Ryusei alone.


End file.
